


The Doctor and The Archivist

by dArtagnanCompanion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Buddies, New Companion, Other, The Black Archive (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dArtagnanCompanion/pseuds/dArtagnanCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>American Archivist Dr. J.G. Dombrowski is suddenly thrown from her normal life into working with The Doctor and UNIT because of a strange recommendation. Can she cope with the change and keep her head so she can survive and thrive in this new situation she is thrust into? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and The Archivist

**Author's Note:**

> All Doctor Who characters are from the BBC and the original characters are mine. Let's have some fun!

The Doctor and The Archivist 

 

Chapter One: Well It Started Out As a Normal Day

It started out as a normal day for Dr. J.G. Dombrowski. She woke up at 6:00 AM on the dot. She took a shower, put on her grey sweater, black chinos, and black oxford shoes. Then made sure she had her bright red bag with her reports and her coffee thermos and was out the door at 7:00 AM. By 7:30 she was at the door of the US National Archives in Washington D.C.. She was a Smithsonian archivist with a specialty in ancient weapons and data management. J.G. was busy entering new information about a set of ancient Mongolian crossbows when her boss, Dr. Jerry Spinoka, walked in with a couple of suited people with British accents. 

“As you can see Dr. Dombrowski is diligently entering data in the system about these two crossbows.” Dr. Spinoka told the two British guests. “She is one of our most dedicated team members. Dr. Dombrowski may I introduce my guests, Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, the director of UNIT, and her associate Dr. Jacen Smith.” 

“Hello. A pleasure to meet you.” J.G. and the two guests shook hands. “What brings you to my humble lab?” She inquired.

“Actually you do.” Kate said.

“I do?” J.G. was puzzled. She had never even been to the U.K. so why would the head of UNIT want to see her?

“We are in need of an expert archivist and you have come highly recommended.” Kate replied. 

“Did you recommend me, Dr. Spinoka?” J.G asked.

“No, I’m just as puzzled as you are.” Jerry said. “Not saying I wouldn’t recommend you but I have no idea what this is for. They just showed up five minutes ago.”

“Who recommended me?” J.G. turned to Kate. 

“That information is classified. I’m afraid that this is a rather urgent matter and we need to get going.” Kate checked her watch. “We are actually running behind. I’m going to have to request that you come with me immediately.” 

“Come where?”

“To UNIT headquarters in London. You are our new archivist, Dr. Dombrowski.”Kate said as she turned to leave. 

“What authority do you have to do that?” Exclaimed Dr. Spinoka. “She’s my best archivist!”

“International authority by INTERPOL, NATO, the UN, and both the American and British governments.” Kate replied as she handed him a binder full of credentials. 

“What about my apartment? I haven’t even had time to pack!” J.G. was starting to get tense. She didn’t like when she didn’t have a plan or even a vague idea what was going on. 

“It is already packed up and the contents are on the way to your new residence.” Kate replied and J.G. grabbed her bag and coffee and hurried to catch up with her down the hall. 

“In London?” 

“For the moment. I’ll brief you when we get on the airplane.” Kate said as she went out the door and to the cab that was parked right outside of the building.

“May I call my parents and let them know I’m moving? They’ll worry if I suddenly leave the country.” J.G. said as she started to take out her phone. 

“There is no need. They are being briefed that you are going on business to London for several months.” Kate said as she checked her phone.

“You sent someone to my parents’ house?” J.G. sat back in the leather seat and thought of her parents waking up to a set of government agents at their house.

“Yes it’s all part of protocol. Actually it’s not far from the truth in a matter of speaking but I’ll tell you more when we are in a more secure location.” Kate looked at her phone again. “Which we will be at in two minutes.” 

Exactly two minutes later the car stopped at a tarmac where a black jet was waiting. J.G., Kate, and Jacen, who still hadn’t said anything, boarded the plane.  
Inside the plane the walls were covered with flat screen monitors and there was a conference table that took up most of the interior. 

“So now can you tell me what is going on?” J.G. asked when they had finally taken off. 

Kate checked her phone again. “Yes I can give you a preliminary briefing.” Kate pushed a button and a monitor rose out of the table next to J.G. “Have you ever heard of the Black Archives?” Kate asked. 

“Yes.” J.G. answered as she looked at the screen. “I did not honestly know if it was real or not. It’s kind of a legend among graduate students in the archive departments.” Pictures of strange artifacts in the Black Archives started to pop up on the screen. “If the rumors are true. The items in the Black Archives are alien in origin.” 

“Well I’m here to tell you that the rumors are true and we need you to work with us there.” Kate said as she got up. “Coffee?” She asked.

“That would be great.” J.G. answered and Jacen went and got two cups of coffee. 

Kate walked to the other side of the table and looked out the window.

“So what will I be doing in this new job?” J.G. implored as she sipped her coffee. The plane was remarkably steady. 

“You will be identifying unknown alien tech and weapons and gathering data for our archives.” Kate answered.

“Why do you need me? I have no experience working with alien artifacts. Don’t you have someone who is more qualified in this area?” J.G. asked.

“As I said before you came highly recommended. I know you are an expert in ancient weapons and can identify one if you see it.” Kate explained. 

“Yes, but who is to say I can identify an alien weapon? God knows what one could look like and what it could do.” J. G. sat back further in her chair. 

“Well the good news is you will be working with someone who does.” Kate sat down in the chair next to her. 

“That’s a plus.” Said J.G.. 

“He’s our senior operative. He is the leading expert in the field of alien tech.” Kate explained.

“So we’ll be imputing data together? That doesn’t sound too bad.” J. G. said as she toggled the screen. 

“That and traveling.” Kate said. 

J.G. looked up at Kate. “Where on Earth can we travel to learn about alien tech?”

“Not on Earth.” Kate said.

“No way. You have to be kidding me. To go to different planets with intelligent life that would take eons!” J.G. exclaimed. 

“Not if your senior operative has an alien spaceship with time travel capabilities.” Kate smiled.

“So how does your operative have an alien spaceship?” J.G. put down the tablet and stared at Kate. “And a time machine?”

“He’s an alien.” Kate said as she smiled broader.

“What? Wow.” J.G. sunk into her chair. “What’s his name?”

“The Doctor.” Kate said and she crossed her arms as she smiled smugly. 

“Well, this is turning out differently than the normal day I had planned.” J.G. said as she started to look up all the information she could about the Doctor.


End file.
